The Survivor
Summary The Human, also referred to as a Survivor or Player, is the only playable creature in ARK: Survival Evolved. There are two sexes to choose from, as well as numerous options for body types. Every human on the island spawns with a Specimen Implant in its arm. Humans can reach a maximum level of 100. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''| At least 9-B',' higher with preparation | '''9-A,' higher '''with preparation | '''9-A',' higher '''with preparation '''Name:' Varies Origin: Ark: Survival Evolved Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation, Master craftsman, Can tame and command various creatures |-|Start game=same as before to a greater degree plus: Sleep Manipulation (With Narcotics, Tranq Arrows, and Narcotic Traps), Smoke Manipulation, Can stop opponents in their tracks with the bola, Can find statistics of various objects via Magnifying Glass, Fire Manipulation (Via Campfires, Torches, and Flame Arrows), Vehicular Mastery (With Wooden Raft), Light Manipulation (With glow sticks), Plant Manipulation (With various crop plots) |-|Mid game=same as before to a greater degree plus: Can lay down bear traps, Skilled Marksman, Surface Scaling (Via grappling hook and climbing pick), Poison Manipulation (Via poison grenades), Explosion Manipulation (Via Grenades), Stealth Mastery (With Ghillie Suit), Further Sleep Manipulation (Now has access to Tranquilizer Darts), Further Plant Manipulation (Can now grow plant species X, Y, and Z with sufficient time which help in combat) |-|End game=same as before to a greater degree plus: Electricity Manipulation (With Electric Prod and Charge lantern), Further Fire Manipulation (Now has access to the Flamethrower), Underwater Breathing (Type 2 with SCUBA and Tek set), Light Manipulation (With Heavy Miners Helmet and various other lighting equipment), Further Enhanced Senses (Now has access to night vision goggles and the Tek Helmet), Deconstruction (With Industrial Grinder), Homing Attack (With homing rockets and homing underwater mines), Energy Projection (With Tek Rifle), Flight (With Tek Chestpiece and glider suit), Surface Scaling (With Tek Boots), Duplication (With Cloning Chamber), Forcefield Creation (With Tek Forcefield), Teleportation (With Tek Teleporter), Gravity Manipulation (With Tek gravity grenades), Summoning (With Unassembled Mek), Further Explosion Manipulation (Now has access to C4, Rocket Launchers, and homing Underwater mines) Resistance to Radiation (With the Hazard suit and Tek armor), Extreme Temperatures (With Tek Suit) Attack Potency: Wall level '(Capable of punching down trees) | At least '''Wall level '(Stronger than before), '''higher '''with preparation (Can build large structures and equip them with large ballista's and catapults given sufficient time, can also tame weaker creatures) | '''Small Building level (has access to various explosives), higher with preparation (Capable of creating stronger structures and taming mid game creatures | Small Building level '''(Much stronger than before), '''higher with preparation (Capable of taming end game creatures such as the Titans, capable of creating Meks and the Mega Mek) Speed: Athletic Human (based on this calculation) | Superhuman '''travel speed, '''Subsonic '''attack speed with ranged weapons | '''Superhuman '''travel speed, '''Supersonic attack speed with firearms | Superhuman '''travel speed unequipped, at least '''Subsonic, '''possibly '''Supersonic with Tek Leggings, Much Higher 'attack speed with Tek Railgun 'Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human, likely Above Average Human '(Capable of running around effortlessly with full metal armor and heavy weapons with ease) 'Striking Strength:'' ''Wall Class (Can punch down trees) | At least Wall Class (Stronger than before) | At least Wall Class (Stronger than before) | Small Building Class with Tek Gauntlets (Superior to Grenades) Durability: Wall level '(Can withstand hits from other players) | '''Small Building level '(Stronger than before, can withstand a grenade blast with armor) | 'Small Building level '(Stronger than before) | 'Small Building level '(Stronger than before) '''Stamina: High (can run and fight for extended periods of time), Much higher with Stim berries, Stimulant, and Energy Brews Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range with spears, tens of metres with ranged weapons | Hundreds of metres with firearms | Hundreds of metres with firearms Standard Equipment: *A list of armor can be found here *A list of weapons can be found here Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Capable of creating highly advanced technology, expert in Chemistry, Building, Crafting, Fighting, and Taming creatures) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Oil Jar and Fire Arrow:' Lights enemies on fire. *'Bola: '''Throws a Bola at an enemy that prevents movement, including flying. *'Deploy Parachute': Massively slows down fall speed, allowing the Survivor to survive big falls. Can be used as a Glider. *'TEK Helmet and Grenades': By employing the TEK Helmet that prevents vision obscuring and poison immunity, the Survivor uses Smoke Grenades to make a wall of obscuring smoke to blind his/her enemies, or a Poison Grenade to knock enemies unconscious. *'Attack My Target!: The Survivor orders his/her entire pet army to attack an indivdual target. They attack without remorse or fear, attacking enemies thousands of times their size and strength. '''Key: Base | Start of Game | Mid Game | End of Game Gallery Cloth Armor.png|Cloth Armor Hide Armor.png|Hide Armor Desert Cloth Armor.png|Desert Cloth Armor Fur Armor.png|Fur Armor Ghillie Armor.png|Ghillie Suit Chitin Armor.png|Chitin Armor Flak Armor.png|Flak Armor Riot Armor.png|Riot Armor Tek Armor.png|Tek Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ryley Robinson (Subnautica) Ryley's profile (Both had their full arsenal up to 9-B, seamoth and pets were limited, speed was equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ark: Survival Evolved Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shield Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Sleep Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Trap Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Light Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters